small_gaming_channels_on_youtubefandomcom-20200215-history
Creating your YouTube channel
This tutorial will guide you through all the steps necessary to create your very own YouTube channel. Just to be thorough, and to make sure you go through all preliminary steps necessary, the steps to register a Google account have been included in this tutorial. If you already have a Google account, you can click here and continue to Part 2: Setting up your YouTube channel Part 1: Registering a Google Account Anyone can view videos on YouTube, but before you’re able to like videos, comment on them, subscribe to channels you like watching or create your own YouTube channel, you will need to register a Google account. If you already have a Gmail account you can simply use this to sign into YouTube and create your channel. It may, however, be a good idea to register a brand new Google account, and thus also a brand new e-mail address, with a name that relates to the name of your desired channel name. This way you don’t have to put your own name out there if you use your personal name as your e-mail address as many people do. Also, if your channel gets a little bigger and you want to use your Gmail as contact e-mail, it looks a more professional if your e-mail address is clearly the same or related to your YouTube channel instead of something random like cutelittleawesomepinksparklyunicorn745@gmail.com. Preliminary Step 01: Go to www.youtube.com and click the “Sign In” button on the top-right of the page. Preliminary Step 02: You will now see a screen that will list all of the Google accounts that you may already have. You can either select one of these, sign into YouTube using an already existing account and move on to “Part 2: Creating Your YouTube Channel” of this tutorial, or click the “Add account” button on the bottom and create a brand new Google account. Preliminary Step 03: The next screen will show you a login screen where you can either use an already existing Google account to sign into YouTube or create a brand new one. Click the “Create account” button near the bottom of the page. Preliminary Step 04: You will now see a screen where you can fill in all of the required registration information. a.) Fill in your first and last name. It’s perfectly fine to fill in your real name here as you can create a YouTube channel name that is unrelated to your personal name. b.) Enter your desired Google user name, and subsequently the attached e-mail name, that you want to use for your YouTube channel.*, ** * If your desired user name is already registered by someone else, you will get a notification in red letters saying “Someone already has that username. Try another?” and will give you several alternate suggestions underneath it. ** If you already have a registered Google/Gmail account, this box may be named “Your Current E-mail Address”. If so, click the “I would like a new Gmail address” link underneath it and you will be given the opportunity to enter a brand new username/e-mail address. c.) Enter the password that you would like to use for your Google account and type the same Password one more time in the "Confirm Password” box. d.) Use the drop-down menu to enter your birth date in the indicated Month-Day-Year format. e.) Use the drop-down menu to select your gender. f.) Fill in your telephone number (either home phone number or mobile phone number will do). While many people aren’t very comfortable giving out their telephone number anywhere on the Internet, you don’t really have much choice if your goal is to open a YouTube channel. To be able to upload custom thumbnails, for instance, your account needs to be verified and that happens via telephone. g.) Fill in another existing e-mail address to which Google/YouTube can use to send verification information to, in case you forget your login password. h.) To prove to Google that you’re a real human and not a bot trying to register an account, fill in the numbers or letters given to you in the captcha image. You can also click the little audio button if you’re rather use your ears than your eyes. i.) Select your country from the drop-down menu. If you’re not living in your home country, it’s easiest to select your country of residence as Google and YouTube will always try to auto-detect your country by IP Address, which can be somewhat of a hassle at times. j.) Tick the check box before “I agree to Google Terms of Service and Privacy Policy” and click the “Next Step” button. Preliminary Step 05: It’s time to verify your Google account via telephone. a.) If you already filled in your telephone number in the previous step, it should already appear on this screen. If not, please type in your phone number (and select the correct country from the little flag drop-down box if Google somehow detected it incorrectly). b.) Select the way in which you would like to receive the verification code. If you select “Text Message (SMS)”, you will receive a 6-digit code vide a text message on your mobile phone. If you’d rather receive a call from Googles automated system, select “Voice Call”. If you select this option, you will receive a phone call through which you will hear your verification code. If you have given a land line number this will be your only option to receive the verification code. Once you’re ready to receive your code, press the “Continue” button. c.) Once you’ve received the 6-digit verification code via the preferred method you selected in the previous step, type in the code and hit the “Continue” button.* * The screen says it can take up to 15 minutes to receive your code, but it usually happens almost instantly. If it really takes a very long time for you to receive your code, you can click the “try again” link to have them resend your code or adjust your telephone number, just in case you made a typo. Preliminary Step 06: You may see a blank screen for a moment with the word “Processing…” in the top-left corner. Please be patient and soon enough you will be greeted by a “Welcome!” screen. Click the “Back to YouTube” button and you will be automatically signed in to your new YouTube account. Congratulations! You’ve just registered your all-encompassing Google account and are now ready to open your very own YouTube Channel! Part 2: Setting up your YouTube channel (To be continued...) Category:YouTube Category:Guides & Tutorials Category:Youtube